dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Forest
|birthplace = Harvey, North Dakota, U.S. |family = Diana Hale (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles Rome |active = 1953-present |status = Occasionally Active |website = Michael Forest }}Gerald Michael Charlebois (born April 17, 1929 in Harvey, North Dakota), better known as Michael Forest, is an American actor and voice actor. Born in Harvey, North Dakota, he moved with his family at a very early age to Seattle, Washington. He graduated with a B.A. in English and drama from San Jose State University. Biography He moved to Seattle at an early age. He stayed there until his second year of college, when he transferred to San Jose State in California. He graduated from there with a BA in English and Drama. He made use of these degrees after he moved to Hollywood in 1955. In addition to his work as an actor, Forest also began training as a boxer in an effort to combine both of his passions. However, his coach cautioned against such actions, as one bad facial injury could end his acting career prematurely. Upon receiving this advice, Forest turned his efforts wholly over to acting. He broke into film in the 1950s, alternating work for Roger Corman with work on the stage. He met Corman while studying acting from Jeff Corey. Due to their own production work, he gained roles in movies such as Beast from Haunted Cave and Ski Troop Attack. His breakout role, however, happened when he played Apollo in the Star Trek episode "Who Mourns for Adonais?", which he landed due to his affinity with Shakespearean language. In 1968, Forest moved to Rome and continued to act in movies and television. He became fluent in Italian and preformed in numerous movies and Television shows across Western Europe. He continued this pattern until 1978, when he moved back to the United States to New York. Once there, he continued acting in movies and tv and even ended up on Broadway preforming in the show, Breakfast With Les and Bess. After his stent in New York, Michael Forest moved back to Los Angeles and became a member of Theater 40, truly beginning the voice acting stage of his life. Outside of acting, Michael Forest is an avid pilot, having earned his license while living in New York. He is known to go out flying whenever his busy schedule permits him to do so. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''3%'' (2016-present) - Matheus Miniseries *''A Child Called Jesus'' (1987) - Jewish Servant (ep. 2), Would-Be Warrior (ep. 2) Films *''Confessions of a Police Captain'' (1971) - Ferdinando Lomunno *''Caliber 9'' (1972) - Police Commissioner *''Don't Torture a Duckling'' (1972) - Andrea Martelli *''Revolver'' (1973) - Milo Ruiz *''Emergency Squad'' (1974) - The Marseilles *''How to Kill a Judge'' (1974) - Lawyer Meloria *''Deep Red'' (1975) - Cop, Pinballer *''The Killer Must Kill Again'' (1975) - Giorgio Mainardi *''The Big Racket'' (1976) - Inspector Nico Palmieri *''The Cynic, the Rat & the Fist'' (1977) - Leonardo Tanzi *''The Heroin Busters'' (1977) - Fabio *''The Inglorious Bastards'' (1978) - Additional Voices Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Viscount de la Fontaine Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Gabriel XIII (ep. 15), FBI Director (ep. 70) *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' (1980) - Dr. Michael Mitchell *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Wise Man (eps. 1-2) *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1989) - The King (ep. 9), The Master of the House (ep. 14), The King (ep. 31), John the Woodcutter (ep. 32), King of the Other Kingdom (ep. 36) *''Tales of Little Women'' (1987) - Frederic March, Mr. Davis *''Zillion'' (1987) - Mr. Gord *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' (1990-1991) - Captain Mayville (eps. 3-4) (Streamline Dub) *''Teknoman'' (1992-1993) - Commander Jamison *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Inspector Dorai (Animaze Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - General Aritomo Yamagata (eps. 90-93), Toshimichi Ōkubo (Sony Dub) *''Serial Experiments Lain'' (1998) - Dr. Hodgeson (ep. 6) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Lurald (eps. 19-21), Additional Voices *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Alex Rosewater *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Saizo (ep. 12) *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Suzuki's Cornerman (ep. 45) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Kubota, Barkeeper (ep. 16) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Valter Yulgence *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Chuutatsu *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) - Executive (ep. 6), Sid Galarde (eps. 8-9) *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Anatoray Emperor, Vanship Union Operator #4 (ep. 1) *''R.O.D. the TV'' (2003-2004) - Shop Owner B (eps. 3, 16-17) *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Shopkeeper (ep. 9) *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Guard (ep. 1), Inuyama (ep. 2) *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2005-2006) - Hans Ramsey OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Eigen Yumekano, Air Vehicle 1, Commentator (Streamline Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Richland (Eigen Yumekano) (International Dub) *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) - Shudo Shimazaki (ep. 1), Don Carleone (ep. 2) (Streamline Dub) *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Narrator (ep. 7) (Animaze Dub) *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Director Anderson (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Macross Plus'' (1994-1995) - Additional Voices *''Eight Clouds Rising'' (1997) - Wakakuni Fuzuchi *''Saber Marionette J Again'' (1997-1998) - Dr. Hess Anime Films *''Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato'' (1978) - General Gorse *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) - Special Agent Gordon, Scientist (Streamline Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - Archbishop (Animaze Dub) *''Lensman'' (1984) - Gary Kinnison (1st half) (Harmony Gold Dub) **Admiral Haines (Streamline Dub) *''Fist of the North Star: The Movie'' (1986) - Zeed, Zeed's Thug 2 *''Once Upon a Time'' (1986) - Lunarian Chancellor, Additional Voices *''They Were Eleven'' (1986) - Elder *''Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise'' (1987) - Dr. Gnomm *''Akira'' (1988) - Colonel's Council Liaison (Animaze Dub) *''Ninja Scroll'' (1993) - Toyotomi Envoy *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' (1994) - Master Gouken *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) - Old Man *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Ticket *''Appleseed'' (2004) - Elder (Animaze Dub) *''Paprika'' (2006) - Dr. Seijiro Inui *''Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom'' (2007) - Kakeru Tsuki *''Redline'' (2009) - Inuki Boss Video Game Dubbing *''The Space Adventure'' (1991) - Bill Sullivan (2nd half), Computer Encyclopedia, Garcia, Helba Shaman *''Samurai Warriors'' (2004) - Ujiyoshi Horuichi, Yoshitatsu Saito External Links *Michael Forest at the Internet Movie Database *Michael Forest at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Italy-Based Voice Actors Category:Inactive Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA